jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedipedia:Vorschläge/Intakte Benutzerliste
Hallo ich habe einen Vorschlag: Und zwar geht es darum eine Benutzerliste einzuführen wo alle Benutzer drauf kommen die hier arbeiten und intakt sind! Dann können Neulinge auch gleich sehen an welche Bnutzer sie sich alle wenden können, wenn sie Fragen haben! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:30, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Ja das finde ich richtig gut. Weil ich fand die Benutzerliste vorher viel besser. Und denn kann jeder Benutzer sich da selber rauf packen. Denn kommen da auch nur Benutzer rauf die noch immer öfters auf die Jedipedia kommen! Weil das nervt richtig viele Benutzer haben sich nur angemeldet und kommen nie mer auf diese Seite. --Der Heilige Klingone 17:36, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::In der Wikipedia führen manche Benutzer eine sogenannte Vertrauensliste. Ich denke das kommt Euren Vorstellungen ziemlich nahe, oder? Vor einiger Zeit als die Jedipedia mit noch weniger als 50 Usern noch in den Kinderschuhen gesteckt hat, hat Little Ani eine solche Freundesliste begonnen. Steffen Gebhart 17:49, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ja so änlich aber ich gehe gebe jetzt mal ein Beispiel: Mein Bruder (Benutzer:Darth Talon) hat sich hier angemeldet nutzt die Jedipedia aber nicht, er gehört dann nicht auf die Intakte benutzerliste! Little Ani arbeitet eigendlich jeden Tag hier der gehört da also gehört er darauf verstehst du? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:00, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Nee, versteh ich nicht. Wie willst Du die Personen auf ihre Aktivität hin prüfen? Ich hab hier ein gutes halbes Jahr Pause gemacht zum Beispiel, wie willst Du das wissen wenn ich es Dir nicht mitteile, jeden einzelnen ständig überprüfen? Steffen Gebhart 18:04, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) LOL Steffen,hast du meinen Beitrag nicht gelesen?? Also jeder soll sich selber auf dise Liste packen, denn weis man wer Aktiv ist! Auf der letzten liste wurden viele Benutzer raufgepackt von Admins und so, das können die da ja unterlassen! --Der Heilige Klingone 18:07, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ausserdrem sieht man das ja werdhier arbeitet und wer nicht übrigens ist das cool das du wieder hier arbeitest! Gute entscheidung, den die Jedipedia ist total geil! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:10, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Doch ich habe Deinen Beitrag gelesen - und genau deswegen habe ich ja meine Zweifel. Wenn Du dich darauf verlassen willst, daß jeder eigenverantwortlich sich auf der Liste an und abmeldet mag das bei einigen funktionieren aber bei anderen vermutlich nicht. Was machst Du wenn sich jemand in diese Liste einträgt und danach für sagen wir 10 Wochen Funkstille herrscht, wirfst Du ihn dann raus? Oder vielleicht schon früher oder doch erst später? Wo würdest Du die Grenze für einen intakten User ziehen? Und wer erklärt sich bereit diese Liste dann zu pflegen und die User auf ihre Aktivität zu prüfen? Steffen Gebhart 18:26, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) Da könnte man ja sagen das man wenn man gerade etwas Zeit probleme hat das man das den auch seine BSeite schreibt. Und man wird woll mercken wer inaktive und aktive ist! Man könnte auch die, die eine Pause einlegen erstmal solange raus nehmen und wenn er wieder da ist wieder raufsetzten verstehst du? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:32, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Nach Bearbeiterkonflikt: Ich sehe das genauso wie Steffen! Übrigens: Schön, dass du wieder da bist :) Die neue alte Benutzerliste listet jeden Benutzer auf und ich denke auch, dass das genügt. Ein neuer Benutzer wird wohl zu erst einen Admin fragen oder sich an den Benutzer wenden, von dem er auch begrüßt worden ist. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sich ein neuer Benutzer gleich an einen inaktiven Benutzer wendet, ist doch sehr gering. Und dementsprechend unlogisch ist auch, dass ein neuer Benutzer überhaupt eine Liste von aktiven Benutzern findet, wenn es doch schon Kategorie:Jedipedianer, Kategorie:Benutzer und die Benutzerliste gibt. Das ist einfach zu viel des guten. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 18:34, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) Och man Steffen nartürlich wirt das so sein das jemand sich da rauf packt und denn nach 10 Wochen net mer wider kommt, aber über die hälfte von denn die jetzt angemeldet sind besuchen die Jedipedia nie mer! Und abmelden brauch man sich doch gar nicht RAAAAA! Und die sollen sich ja alle selber rauf setzen,auf die Liste. --Der Heilige Klingone 18:38, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Aber stell dir mal die Frage, wer eine solche Liste braucht. Uns Stammgästen bringt es echt nichts, weil wir wissen, wer aktiv ist und wer nicht. Warum die neuen Benutzer, dass nicht brauchen, habe ich schon in meinem letzten Beitrag geschrieben. Eine Liste von Freunden o. aktiven Benutzern kann man doch auf seine Benutzerseite packen, wenn man das unbedingt braucht. Meines Erachtens hat das wenig bis überhaupt keinen Nutzen für die Allgemeinheit. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 18:41, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) Na okay da hast du schon recht Ani! Dann sollten wir hiermit die Diskussion beenden!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:44, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Nach Bearbeiterkonflikt: Du bist ja hartnäckiger als C3PO! Bild:C3-po.png Ich mach Dir mal einen Vorschlag: Lege in Deinem Namensbereich User:Der Heilige Klingone/... eine solche Liste an. Ich wäre der erste, der sich freiwillig dort einträgt. Versuch Du diese Liste zu führen und auch zu pflegen. Wenns funktioniert und ein gewisser Nutzen daraus gezogen werden kann in Ordnung, wenns eben weniger funktioniert, kannst Du immernoch Deine ganz persönliche Vertrauensliste daraus machen. Bild:;-).gif Ist der Vorschlag annehmbar? Steffen Gebhart 18:51, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ja schon das hört sich wie eine gute idee an,aber was Ani sagt ist schon richtig. Werde warscheinlich den so eine Liste denn auf meine Benutzerseite machen, Aber werde die Benutzer denn Selber raufpacken! --Der Heilige Klingone 19:43, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) *Finde ich absolut überflüssig. Denn 1. Haben wir unsere Admins, die immer neuen Benutzern helfen und dies stets geleistet haben. 2. Gibt es schon so eine Liste, nämlich Jedipedianer. Dort sind alle Vandalen herausgefiltert und es stehen nur die Leute drin, die aktiv helfen. 3. Gibt es unseren IRC-Channel, der immer gefüllt ist und somit immer Leuten zur Seite steht. 4. Leute die neu sind, schauen oft auf die Seite letzte Änderungen und suchen sich oft direkt bei den Leuten die dort viel editieren und gerade "on" sind Rat. Dort wurde ich schon oft genug gefunden und nach Hilfe gefragt! --Darth Vader 20:48, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) Deshalb generell: Wer Hilfe möchte, hat genug Möglichkeiten diese zu bekommen, da brauch man keine unordentliche, aufwändige und oft noch eine schlechtere Wahl! :Ich hatte in die Kategorie:Jedipedianer alle Benutzer gepackt, die halbwegs eine Benutzerseite haben. Vielleicht sollten wir die wieder rausnehmen, dann haben wir eine solche Liste. Premia Admin 20:55, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ja das wäre doch besser oder, da die anderen ja sowieso auf der Benutzerliste zu finden sind! :) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 20:58, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Ja Premia das sollten wir wirklich machen. Darth Vader auf der Liste Jedipedianer sind sehr viele Leute die nich aktiv sind, also ich schlage jetzt vor das wir die Liste Jedipedianer wider haben und denn alle nich aktiven raus nehmen. --Der Heilige Klingone 21:04, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Aber wir hatten doch schon gesagt, dass eine solche Liste keinen Nutzen erfüllt. Außerdem ist es verwirrend, wenn nur aktive Benutzer in der Kategorie:Jedipedia eingeordnet werden. Bisweilen dachte, ich dass hier jeder Jedipedianer ist... ganz gleich ob aktiv oder nicht. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 21:04, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ja das stimmt auch wieder, aber die anderen findet man doch auch auf der Benutzerseite oder? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 21:08, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Och is doch alles so gut wie es jetzt ist. @Heiliger Klingone so Liste is nit wirklich sinvoll, aber wenn du lust hast kannste ja ein paa auf deiner Benutzerseiete eintragen. Jango 21:11, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ja Ani aber jetzt reden wir ja von der Jedipedianer Liste, und ich glaube nicht das jemand zurück kommt und sich total beschwert das er nicht auf diser Liste ist, und wenn doch erklärt man ihm warum und das ist die Sache geräkelt,RA --Der Heilige Klingone 21:13, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Nach Bearbeitungskonflikt: Sagt mir doch bitte mal für WEN eine solche Liste von Nutzen sein soll. Was bringt sie, inwiefern soll sie die Jedipedia komfortabler, einfacher und benutzerfreundlicher machen? In dieser schon unnötig langen Diskussion wurden an allen Ecken und Enden Argumente gegen eine solche Liste erwähnt. Und das Argument, Neue Benutzer auf aktive Benutzer zu lotsen, ausgehebelt. Nochmal... :#Neue Benutzer werden eine solche Liste erstmal gar nicht finden, da sie anderes zu tun haben als nach einer bestimmten Liste zu suchen nur um eine Antwort auf eine Frage zu erhalten. Bevor sie überhaupt auf eine solche Idee kommen, werden sie einen Admin ansprechen oder einen der vielen Benutzer, die den Neuling begrüßt haben. Das ist doch viel naheliegender als eine Liste aktiver Benutzer, zumal man diese nicht angemessen pflegen kann. :#Für aktive Benutzer ist die Liste nur ein billiges und nutzloses Plagiat der richtigen Benutzerliste. Wir müssen ja wohl nicht wissen, wer hier aktiv ist oder nicht, da wir das jeden Tag selbst erleben. :#Zudem gibt es für Neulinge die letzten Änderungen, wo Benutzer zu finden sind, die gerade online sind. Als Sahnehäubchen hat Darth Vader noch den IRC-Chat erwähnt, wo auch fast immer ein Ansprechpartner zu finden ist. :Wozu dann eine Liste, die dann nur im Weg rumsteht und neben Kategorie:Benutzer, Kategorie:Jedipedianer und der richtigen Benutzerliste die Jedipedia nur noch weiter komplizierter machen und überhaupt nicht einfacher. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 21:20, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) Also wir hören einfach auf weil, wenn ich mir das durchlesen was du und die andren geschriben habt. Merke ich nur das ihr das ALLES nicht verstanden habt! Also hatt das ja kein Sinn. Es scheint als hätte nur Premia es verstanden,und natürlich auch Heiliger Klingone aber der hat das ja alles angefangen. Also sage ich jetzt das diese Diskusion beendet ist und wir uns alle noch so viel mögen wie vorher Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 21:47, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ja die war ja schon eigendlich beendet aber Darth Vader hat sie dann ja wieder weiter geführt! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 21:49, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Weißt du was mich daran am meisten aufregt? Dass du gleich denkst, wir würden uns streiten... Man kann doch wohl auf die Argumente, die Darth Vader, Steffen und ich liefern, eingehen ohne dabei gleich beleidigt zu sein. Was soll ich den daran nicht verstehen, wenn du eine Liste von aktiven Benutzern einführen willst, damit neue Benutzer schneller einen aktiven Benutzer finden. Nur weil Premia und dein anderer Klingone sich dafür einsetzen und wir nicht, sind wir doch keine schlechteren Menschen. Ich kann überhaupt nicht verstehen, warum du darin einen Konflikt siehst. Es ist eine Diskussion und was glaubst du, wie sollte eine Diskussion verlaufen, wenn nicht ohne ein Für und Wider? Und zu sagen, wir hätten dich nicht verstanden ist bei einer so einfachen Thematik etwas befremdlich. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 21:55, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) Da oben ist der beweis das du mich nicht verstanden hast: "damit sich neue Benutzer schneller einen aktiven Benutzer finden." Das will ich doch gar nicht. Und aus welchem Text ziehst du das ich beleidigt bin? Und es ist nicht mein anderer Klingone! Und wo habe ich geschriben das ihr schlechtere Menschen seit als Premia und Heiliger Klingone? Und natürlich denke ich nicht das wir uns streiten. --Der Heilige Klingone 22:05, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Also der andere Klingone hat folgendes ganz oben geschrieben: „Hallo ich habe einen Vorschlag: Und zwar geht es darum eine Benutzerliste einzuführen wo alle Benutzer drauf kommen die hier arbeiten und intakt sind! Dann können Neulinge auch gleich sehen an welche Bnutzer sie sich alle wenden können, wenn sie Fragen haben!“ Und genau darauf habe ich mich immer bezogen... demzufolge auch alles verstanden. Wenn du schreibst „Also sage ich jetzt das diese Diskusion beendet ist und wir uns alle noch so viel mögen wie vorher“ gehe ich davon aus, dass du darin einen Konflikt siehst und etwas frustriert bist. Wenn dir der Vorschlag so wichtig wäre, würdest du dafür kämpfen und argumentieren. Das ist nämlich die Ideologie einer Diskussion und nicht die Frustration und die folgende Aufgabe. Aber wenn du meinst, dass man das vergessen soll, dann ist das ohnehin in meinem Interesse... :) Also alles wieder gut? Kann man das Zeugs dann zu den Akten legen? Bis zur nächsten Diskussion -.- --Anakin Skywalker Admin 22:11, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) Aber Heiliger Klingone hatt da oben geschriben das er die Diskusion für beendet hält also habe ich weiter gemacht, und ich dachte nur das du dich ein bischen über diese Diskusion aufregst und deswegen habe ich das geschriben."Also alles wieder gut?" JAA klar war es doch schon die ganze Zeit;) Natürlich können wir das Zeugs dann zu den Akten legen. Ja bis zur nächsten Diskussion, und ganz herzliche Grüße --Der Heilige Klingone 22:22, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) PS: Würde auch gerne etwas neus Diskutieren nämlich fand ich das besser mit der Liste Jedipedianer, wünsche mir die Liste zurück:) *Die Liste Jedipedianer Exestiert noch! Nur halt nicht mehr wenn man auf Benutzerliste klickt, dann erscheint seit gestern glaube ich die alte. Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 12:21, 5. Mai 2007 (CEST) :*Du meinst wohl die Kategorie:Jedipedianer Bild:;-).gif Steffen Gebhart 12:25, 5. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ja ich glaube die meint er oder? :) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 12:29, 5. Mai 2007 (CEST) *Nach Bearbeitungskonflikt: Die Liste Kategorie:Jedipedianer existiert freilich noch. Sie wurde damals ja nur eingeführt, damit man die schmutzigen Benutzernamen von Vandalen nicht immer sehen muss. Die Kategorie:Jedipedianer sollte also eine bereinigte Version ohne Vandalen sein. Nun gibt es aber die Möglichkeit die Benutzerkonten von Vandalen umzubenennen und das ist auch passiert. Jetzt heißt „Benutzer:!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Nazi“ einfach „Benutzer:Vandale21“ (zum Beispiel). So ist die Liste nun auch bereinigt und es besteht keinen Grund mehr die alte Benutzerliste wieder auf der Navigation zu verlinken, da doch hier alle Benutzer (auch die ohne Benutzerseite) aufgelistet werden. Die Jedipedianer-Liste bittet nichts zusätzlich... im Gegenteil: Die richtige Benutzerliste ist komplett, da man sich nicht immer selber eintragen muss. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 12:34, 5. Mai 2007 (CEST) PS: Könnt ihr bitte mal auch begründen, warum ihr die Liste zurückwollt. Sonst bewegen wir uns ja im Kreis. Ähm Ani ich habe die Liste nicht zurück haben wollen und Der Heilige Klingone wird uns auch heute nicht bei dieser Diskussion begleiten da er nicht da ist! Ich habe Der Heilige Klingone nur gesagt das die Jedipedianer Liste noch exestiert! Ich ging davon aus das er dachte das sie nicht mehr da ist deshalb habe ich ihm das gesagt das sie noch da ist!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 13:00, 5. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Ja, der Kommentar war ja auch an den anderen Klingonen gerichtet. Das ist echt blöd in einer Diskussion, wenn man euch verwechselt oder sich der andere immer angesprochen fühlt. Naja, ihr habt es ja scheinbar so gewollt :) --Anakin Skywalker Admin 13:03, 5. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ich weiss wie du dir das mercken kannst! Der andere Klingone ist ein halbes Jahr alter und auch größer! ich bin ja nur 1,60 schniff! :) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 13:11, 5. Mai 2007 (CEST) PS: Meine Infobox auf meiner Benutzerseite hat auch eine andere Farbe!Bild:;-).gif! :Ich habe alle Benutzer, die ich in die Kategorie:Jedipedianer eingetragen hatte, wieder ausgetragen. Jeder soll selbst entscheiden, ob er oder sie in dieser Kategorie vertreten sein möchte. Premia Admin 21:04, 5. Mai 2007 (CEST) Kategorie:Vorschläge